


Dalliance

by chanonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanonfire/pseuds/chanonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defined as a brief love affair, a flirtation or a fleeting love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalliance

Some things are not what they seem.

To you, your love for the sunshine of Seoul University was nothing but a fleeting love. Seokmin has been your crush ever since you started attending university but you have honestly never thought much of it. That definitely didn’t stop you from watching him every chance you got and of course, that also doesn’t stop you from being the epitome of a pre-teen middle schooler who has a crush that we all know wouldn’t last.

Still.

“Maybe if you stare hard enough he’ll start to feel your love.” Nana sipped on her water as she watched the so called love of your life search for a place to sit.

“Want me to call them over here? There’s plenty of room to sit at this table…”

“Stop it!” You hissed while taking cover behind your book.

Nana laughed and watched Seokmin walk across the university’s cafeteria.

“I have to say, Y/N,” you directed your attention to her. “I can’t wait until you get over this one.”

“Same.” You poked at your salad with your fork.

“I’m only saying that because it’s painful to just watch you while you do nothing. See you later!” Nana got up to put her tray away and headed to her next class.

A deep sigh escaped from your lips as you picked up your book again. It was quickly forgotten, though. That is only because you, yourself, haven’t realized that you were watching Seokmin behind your book like you usually did.

_Snap out of it, Y/N. It’s just another crush!_

You gently patted your cheeks and got up from your table to put away your tray.

Still.

You find yourself looking at his back as you exited the cafeteria.

–

“She’s gone now.” Soonyoung had the usual cheeky smile on his face whenever he spotted the girl that has been obviously crushing on his best friend.

Seokmin quickly turned around and watched as she exited the cafeteria.

“Does she think that if she stares hard enough you’ll start to feel her love?”

Seokmin glared at Soonyoung while he took another bite out of his hamburger.

“She’ll get over her little crush eventually.” Seokmin looked down at his half eaten tray of food.

“Still,” Soonyoung paused for a moment. “An underclassman liking an upperclassman, isn’t it so drama like? Oh your cheeks are red!” Soonyoung pointed at Seokmin and started laughing.

Seokmin kicked the boy under the table and got up from the table. “And by the way, it’s not love.”

–

Weeks pass and you’re slowly starting to question your feelings for Seokmin. You have come to a realization that it’s impossible to even get close to the sunshine of the university.

Still.

You find that the weirdest titles of books somehow remind you of him. You quickly get on your tippy toes and start organizing the books that were misplaced on the library shelf. Sighing, you wipe the sweat off your forehead and take a break from trying to reach so high.

_Isn’t this the part when a tall and handsome student comes to help me? Psssh as if, Y/N. You’re not living in a drama!_

You reach up once more and start organizing as much books you possibly can. Just as you were about to reach for the last book, a hand beats you to it and places it on the other side of the shelf.

“It belongs here, right?”

You almost rolled your eyes as this typical cliché scenario played out with you as the main character.

“Thank,” you turned around to face the man that helped, “…you.” Once your eyes fell upon Seokmin, you instantly backed up the shelf to increase the space between you and your crush.

But of course, being the clumsy girl that you are, you made all the books that you had just finished organizing fall on top of both of you.

“I’m so sorry, sunbae!” You bowed and picked up as many books as you could.

“Don’t worry!” Seokmin nervously said as he picked up the books with you. “It’s now my job to do this, too.”

“You’re working at the library too?” You got up from the floor and tried to put the books back into their place.

Seokmin took the books out of your hands and started placing them where they once were. “Leave the top shelves to me.”

His little laugh made your heart skip a beat.

“Right…” You just stood there as Seokmin did what you failed to do.

“Your name?”

“Mine?”

“Who else, silly?”

“Y/N.”

“…. Y/N…. I look forward to working with you!” Seokmin spoke as he walked off to another section of the library.

You stood there dumbly as you watched him slowly disappear into a different isle of shelves.

–

It’s been a month since you and Seokmin started working together and you can assume that both of you have established some sort of friendship.

“How’s it going between you two?” Nana placed a piece of kimchi on your rice.

“I don’t know?” You poked at your food with your chopsticks. “I think I still like him, though.”

Nana laughed at you and looked over her shoulder to take a peek at Seokmin.

“Y/N, you do know that you have a chance now, right?”

“I have to get to work.” You got up from the table and waved Nana goodbye.

–

“So we’re going to be in here late again?” Seokmin followed you around the library pushing a book cart while you placed them into their rightful places. “Kind of sucks, don’t you think?”

“It’s not that bad.” You softly smiled and walked into the next isle.

More silence filled the library as both of you walked around the large building.

“Seokmin, can I tell you something?”

“Yeah sure.”

You picked up a book from the shelf you were currently standing in front of and showed him the cover.

“I can’t say that this is my favorite book but I can definitely say that this is the book that made me realize my feelings.”

“D-dalliance?”

You nodded your head. “It has a lot of meanings but the one the one that I related to the most is: a fleeting love.”

“Y/N?”

“I like you.” You placed the book back and looked at the floor. “I have for quite a while.”

“I know.” Seokmin quickly responded.

You looked up from the floor and into the eyes that you fell for. “I’m telling you this because I know I’ll eventually get over my feelings—but right now, it’s too much. I don’t want to be a slave to the way I feel about you.”

You let out a sad smile and picked up the last book from the cart and placed it onto a random shelf. “Don’t think much it though! I’m only telling you this for myself! I don’t expect anything! Don’t let my feelings bother you.”

You handed Seokmin the keys to lock up and started heading out the library.

“Y/N, wait!”

You didn’t turn back. In fact, you started running.

–

Y/N quit the next day. I haven’t seen her since.

“Where’s Y/N?” Soonyoung stole a piece of meat of my tray.

“I would like to know myself…” I turned around and looked at the table where Y/N usually sat at.

Empty.

“So she just left, huh.” Soonyoung took another spoonful of rice. “Well, don’t you think its better this way? You don’t have to reject another girl’s feelings this time around.”

“Soonyoung, I have feelings for Y/N now.”

“I know.” Soonyoung smiled as he happily ate his food. “All the more reason to go look for her!”

I looked up from my tray and looked at Soonyoung. “What do you think I should do?”

Pause.

“I think you shouldn’t let things end this way!”

–

Y/N flipped through the pages of the book and shut it closed.

_It’s warm today…_

Y/N leaned against the tree and closed her eyes.

“Dalliance, huh?” Seokmin sat next to the girl and stared up at the sky but quickly shifted his gaze to the book laying on the girl’s lap.

“Good read but it’s not my style.”

Y/N smiled and looked at Seokmin’s profile. There’s no point in hiding her feelings when Seokmin already knows the truth.

“Say, Y/N,” Seokmin put his attention on the sky again. “Can you give me a chance? I don’t want you to think of me as just another fleeting love.”

What they say is true.

It’s okay to let things go because if it truly was yours, then it will find a way back to you.


End file.
